


sunrise through your eyes

by hellocaffineaddict



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocaffineaddict/pseuds/hellocaffineaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff for the second day prompt for pynch week</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise through your eyes

Rays of light fell across his face making the freckles stand out more. 

The soft yellow light filled the room casting a small glow in the center 

the corners still hidden in the shadows untouched by dawn. Ronan stood by the door watching Adam sleep, he needed to start feeding the animals 

and let Adam have his rest but couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture in front of him. 

The sun kissed skin barely covered by a sheet beckoned to him. 

He still felt the warmth of that body against his own, the marks on both their bodies reflecting the activities of the night before. 

He remembered the touch that burned fire along its wake the kisses that spoke of love. 

The chill that once never seemed to leave his body didn't seek him anymore, 

he was still a little bit broken but they had both begun to heal each other, 

each look, each touch spoke of things they did not need to say and with each morning they felt a little less lost, less alone, less unknown. 

He was promised a million dreams and for the first time he believed in them and let the hope of happiness flood his being. 

Ronan smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of pynch week posted early


End file.
